Absolution
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Irene schuldet Sherlock ihr Leben. Sherlock verlangt dafür eine Gegenleistung der etwas anderen Art. (Fantasie: John/Sherlock)


**Titel**: Absolution (_Pleasure and Pain_)

**Fandom**: Sherlock (BBC)

**Autor**: lorelei_lee1968 (Lorelei Lee)

**Pairing**: Sherlock/Irene, Sherlock/John (impliziert)

**Rating**: ab 18

**Inhalt**: Irene schuldet Sherlock ihr Leben. Sherlock verlangt dafür eine Gegenleistung der etwas anderen Art.

**Kategorie**: Dark, Sex, Drama, Hurt/Comfort,

**Anmerkung**: Man sollte keine Fanfics (völlig anderes Fandom) lesen, in denen ein Strap-on (Umschnall-Dildo) von Frauen an Männern angewandt wird. Man kommt – besonders, wenn man kurz darauf „ein Skandal in Belgravia" anguckt – nur auf dumme Ideen. Das ist mal wieder keine Wohlfühlgeschichte, aber es musste sein. Nicht nur der Strap-on, sondern auch eine Reitgerte kommt hier zum Einsatz, es wird also etwas SM-lastig. Aber… hey, Irene spielt mit. Sollte es da noch verwundern?

Ach ja – ich lasse die beiden sich duzen. Es erschien mir in dieser Situation und für diese Story passender.

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört gar nichts. Ich verdiene nichts daran und mache das nur zum Spaß. Sherlock Holmes gehört Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock-BBC gehört der BBC und Moffat und Gatiss.

* * *

**Absolution (****_Pleasure and Pain_****)**

Einige Stunden, nachdem Sherlock Holmes sie vor dem sicheren Tod durch Enthauptung gerettet hatte, verließ Irene Adler – nur bekleidet mit dem weißen, luxuriösen Hotel-Bademantel - das Badezimmer des First-Class-Hotels in dem Sherlock ein Zimmer für sie reserviert hatte. Diese Vorausplanung hatte sie nicht unbedingt verwundert– es war schließlich Sherlock! – dennoch war die hochpreisige und stilvolle Kategorie ihrer Unterkunft eine angenehme Überraschung für sie gewesen.

Das Hotel war weit genug von der Stätte Ihrer geplanten Hinrichtung entfernt, so dass sich Irenes Lebensgeister rasch wieder gehoben hatten. Bereits morgen – nach einem erholsamen Schlaf – würde sie in einem anderen Teil dieser Welt zu finden sein, Intrigen spinnend, Unheil verbreitend… immer ihren eigenen Triumph fest im Blick.

Ihre Augen fielen auf den dunkelhaarigen Mann, der – ebenfalls mit einem der Hotel-Bademäntel bekleidet – im Schneidersitz auf dem übergroßen Doppelbett saß.

Sie war überrascht, dass Sherlock immer noch da war. Während sie sich im Badezimmer aufgehalten hatte, hatte sie keinerlei Geräusch aus dem Schlafzimmer vernommen und daher angenommen, dass er genauso wieder ins Nichts verschwunden war, wie er daraus aufgetaucht war, um ihr beizustehen.

„Du bist noch hier", stellte sie fest und achtete darauf, sich ihre Verwunderung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Sherlock sah sie nur kurz an, bewegte sich aber ansonsten nicht.

„Ich habe dir das Leben gerettet", bemerkte er ruhig.

„Ah", machte sie mit einem maliziösen Lächeln. „Ja, ich schulde dir etwas… willst du es sofort eintreiben?"

Zu schade, dass die Begleichung ihrer Schuld nichts mit dem Austausch von Körperflüssigkeiten zu tun haben würde. Ihre Augen glitten ungeniert über sein Gesicht (mit diesen anbetungswürdigen Wangenknochen) sowie über seinen Körper und den Bademantel, der das meiste von ihm vor ihren Blicken verbarg. Was für eine Schande, dass er nicht interessiert war. Er war einer der wenigen Männer, die – unabhängig von Irenes sexuellen Vorlieben – alles von ihr hätten bekommen können. Alles.

„Deine Schuld…" Er erhob sich von dem Bett und kam langsam auf sie zu. Erst kurz bevor sich ihre Körper berührt haben würden, blieb er stehen. Er neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig zu ihrem Ohr und sagte leise: „Du schuldest mir einen Gefallen."

Ihr Atem stockte leicht. Sie war auf seine plötzliche Nähe nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Das war auch der Grund, warum sich ihr Pulsschlag leicht beschleunigte. Zumindest redete sie sich das ein. Überraschung – und nicht der leichte, flatternde Beginn sexueller Erregung.

„Und was schwebt dir dabei so vor?", flüsterte sie zurück, bewusst ihre Stimme zu einem verführerischen Raunen senkend.

Einen Moment lang sah er sie nur an. Ruhig. Abwägend. Nachdenklich. Dann musste er zu einer Entscheidung gekommen sein, denn er ging zurück zu dem Bett und holte darunter einen kleinen Koffer hervor.

Es ärgerte Irene, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie der Koffer dorthin gekommen war. Hatte Sherlock wirklich so weit im Voraus geplant?

Er legte den Koffer auf das Bett, öffnete ihn und entnahm ihm zwei Gegenstände. Mit diesen Gegenständen in den Händen ging er zurück zu Irene.

Ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich ein wenig. Die Gegenstände waren ihr durchaus vertraut.

Es handelte sich um einen Strap-on und eine Military-Reitgerte.

Jetzt hatte er tatsächlich ihre gesteigerte Aufmerksamkeit.

Sie nahm ihm die Reitgerte ab.

„Du willst, dass ich diese Dinge an dir… _benutze_?" Sie ließ die Reitgerte durch ihre Handfläche gleiten. Der Griff lag gut in der Hand und das leicht gepolsterte Leder der Schlagfläche fühlte sich weich und warm an. Sie wusste, dass diese spezielle Gerte höllisch schmerzen konnte, die Haut aber nicht so leicht verletzte und kaum blutige Striemen verursachte, wie dies bei einem Rohrstock der Fall war.

Eine smarte, aber auch eine interessante Wahl.

Er leckte sich kurz über die Lippen. Auf einmal wirkte er unsicher, fast nervös aber immer noch fest entschlossen. Er nickte knapp.

„Im Austausch für die Rettung meines Leben?", fragte sie.

„Ja", erwiderte er und klang dabei ein klein wenig atemlos.

Irene lächelte. Was für eine interessante Wendung dieser Abend doch genommen hatte.

„Einverstanden", sagte sie knapp. „Sag mir nur noch, wie du es haben willst."

„Das musst du wirklich noch fragen?", bemerkte er spöttisch. „Dreimal darfst du raten."

Sie lächelte anzüglich und nahm ihm den Strap-on aus der Hand.

„Zuerst die Gerte, dann Sex. Erst Schmerz, dann Lust."

Ein schmales Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Zuerst die Lust."

„Das…" Sie zögerte. „…ist ungewöhnlich." Doch plötzlich verstand sie alles. Als ob ein Schleier von ihren Augen genommen wäre, sah sie ihn… _verstand_ sie ihn. „Die Lust… von der du glaubst, dass _er_ sie dir nie geben wird… der Schmerz… als Strafe für die Anmaßung, _ihn_ überhaupt zu begehren."

Er blieb stumm, doch der plötzliche verzweifelte, leere Blick seiner Augen war ihr Antwort genug. Sie lag mit ihrer Einschätzung richtig. Unwillkürlich hob sie ihre Hand an seine Wange, doch er drehte sich weg, bevor sie ihn berühren konnte und senkte den Kopf.

„Nicht…", sagte er leise und es klang eher wie eine flehentliche Bitte als ein schroffer Befehl. „Ich brauche kein… ich _will_ kein Mitleid von dir."

_„Nein",_ dachte sie mit leisem Bedauern_. „Was du von mir _willst_, ist _Absolution_."_

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_„Und wie möchtest du deine Lust? Süß und sanft oder wild und ungezügelt?"_

_Sein Lachen war kurz und freudlos gewesen._

_„Du kennst ihn. Du weißt wie."_

_„Süß und sanft also…so rücksichtsvoll, dass es dich fast umbringt."_

_Er hatte genickt und den Bademantel mit einem sorglosen Achselzucken von seinen Schultern gleiten lassen. Darunter war er völlig nackt gewesen._

Sie befestigte die Lederriemen des Strap-on um ihre Hüften und bedeutete ihm, an dem künstlichen Penis zu saugen und ihn mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen. Er folgte ihrer Anweisung ohne zu zögern, aber mit geschlossenen Augen.

Ihr war völlig klar, welche Person er sich an ihrer Stelle vorstellte. Wen er vor seinem geistigen Auge sah. Über wessen Erektion er in Gedanken seine Zunge gleiten ließ.

Ein weicheres Gefühl entstand in ihrem Innersten und hielt sie davor zurück, seine Fantasie zu zerstören. Daher sprach sie nicht viel und wenn sie es doch tat, senkte sie ihre Stimme sehr bewusst in eine tiefere Tonlage ab. Sie ermutigte ihn mit dunklen, geflüsterten Worten, pries seine Schönheit und sein Geschick.

Bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot – Sherlock vor ihr kniend, die vollen Lippen, welche sich um den Dildo spannten, der immer noch deutlich sichtbare Amorbogen, Speichel, der sich in seinen Mundwinkeln sammelte und langsam über sein Kinn hinabrann, die sonst so bleichen Wangen gerötet – spürte sie ein vertrautes Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib - ein erstes Anzeichen ihrer Erregung. Gott… er war einfach atemberaubend. So devot… so unterwürfig… so hingebungsvoll.

Als sie ihn schließlich zurück zum Bett schickte, ließ er sich auf Händen und Knien auf der Matratze nieder, den Kopf von ihr abgewandt. Es gab ihr einen kleinen Stich, doch sie war einverstanden gewesen, mit allem, was er von ihr verlangen würde. Er wollte sie nicht sehen, wollte in seiner Fantasie verharren. Das hatte sie zu akzeptieren.

Sie benutzte ihre Finger, um ihn behutsam vorzubereiten. Sanft dehnte sie seine Öffnung mit etwas Gleitmittel, das sich auch in seinem Koffer befunden hatte. Die ganze Zeit über flüsterte sie ihm süße Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr, Worte, von denen sie annahm, dass auch _er_ sie in einer solchen Situation sagen würde.

Sherlock war einfach hinreißend… so empfindsam… so sensibel…

Seine Hoden hingen schwer zwischen seinen weit gespreizten Beinen… verletzlich… verführerisch. Aber sie versetzte ihnen keinen Klaps, keinen Schlag. Noch nicht. Nicht jetzt. Jetzt streichelte sie lediglich zärtlich darüber. Sein Glied war bereits voll erigiert, die Spitze glänzend durch die ersten Tropfen seiner Lust. Eine weitere Versuchung. Doch auch hier hielt sie sich zurück.

Erst als er völlig entspannt war und sich ihrer Hand gierig entgegenschob, drang sie in ihn ein. Sie nahm ihn mit langsamen, sanften Stößen. Er war sehr ruhig dabei, stöhnte und seufzte nur gelegentlich. Aber sein Körper blieb entspannt und er schien den ganzen Vorgang sehr zu genießen. Als sie schließlich nach seiner Erektion griff, genügten einige reibende Bewegungen um ihn erbeben zu lassen, während der Beweis seiner Ekstase auf die Leintücher spritzte.

„John…", stöhnte er kaum hörbar.

**OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_„Und wie soll die Bestrafung aussehen?", hatte sie gefragt._

_„Hart. Plötzlich. Gib mir keine Gelegenheit um zu Atem zu kommen. Mach… mach, dass es schmerzt."_

_Sie hatte mit der Gerte leicht gegen ihre Handfläche geschlagen._

_„Und wie lange… oder wie viele Schläge willst du?"_

_„Irrelevant. Schlag mich, bis du glaubst, es wäre genug… und dann gib mir weitere zwanzig. Auf Hintern und Oberschenkel."_

_„Ganz wie du wünscht."_

Sie hatte ihm – ganz wie er es gewollt hatte – keine Atempause gegönnt. Sein lustvolles Stöhnen war noch nicht ganz verklungen gewesen, als ihn schon der erste Schlag mit der Gerte auf den Hintern traf.

Die erste Viertelstunde nahm er die Hiebe noch lautlos hin, danach durchdrang scharfes Luftholen oder auch ein angestrengtes Keuchen das Klatschen der Gerte auf seiner Haut.

Irene war sehr von seiner Fähigkeit, Schläge einzustecken und Schmerzen zu ertragen, angetan. Sie hatte es auch nicht anders erwartet. Allerdings würde dadurch ihr Durchhaltevermögen auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Sie war es zwar gewohnt, mit Peitsche und anderen Züchtigungsinstrumenten umzugehen, doch sie war in den letzten Wochen ein wenig aus der Übung gekommen und sie hoffte, dass sie ihm die gewünschten Schmerzen bereiten konnte, bevor sie selbst in ihrem Arm – von der ungewohnten Anstrengung - Schmerzen empfinden würde.

Doch nach und nach ergaben sich sein Körper und sein Geist. Die ständige Misshandlung war zu nachhaltig, um sie auf Dauer ignorieren und verdrängen zu können. Seine Beine fingen an zu beben und vor ihren Schlägen zurückzuweichen. Eine minimale, unwillkürliche Bewegung, doch sie war da. Irene atmete erleichtert auf. Jetzt würde es nicht mehr lange dauern.

Bald zitterten auch seine Schultern und Arme. Kalter Schweiß glänzte auf seiner Haut und sein Rücken verkrampfte sich immer wieder. Immer öfter drangen nun Schmerzensschreie zwischen seinen Lippen hervor – er war nicht mehr in der Lage, sie zu unterdrücken. Als Irene das erste gequälte Aufschluchzen vernahm, hielt sie kurz inne und verabreichte ihm dann die letzten zwanzig – von ihm geforderten - Hiebe.

Als sie fertig war, schleuderte sie die Gerte fast erleichtert neben sich zu Boden. Es hatte ihr keine Freude bereitet. Sie verstand es selbst nicht wirklich. Normalerweise genoss sie es, ihre Klienten zu schlagen, zu züchtigen, zu bestrafen. Ihr Adrenalinpegel schnellte genauso in die Höhe, wie der ihres jeweiligen Opfers.

Warum war es mit ihm so gewesen, als ob sie eine lästige Pflicht zu erfüllen hätte? Ausgerechnet mit ihm? Seit Monaten hatte sie davon geträumt, er möge sich ihr ausliefern. Und jetzt, da er es tat… die Züchtigung sogar gewollt hatte… jetzt konnte sie es nicht genießen.

Irene ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Doch das war gut. Sie stachelte ihren Ärger, ihre Wut noch weiter an. Nährte sie, befeuerte sie weiter. Sie würde für diesen Zorn gleich Verwendung finden.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_„Und dann…" Er hatte sich auf die Lippe gebissen und den Blick abgewandt. „Nachdem du mit der Gerte fertig bist… tu mir Gewalt an."_

_„Was?"_

_„Du hast es gehört!" Hatte er heftig erwidert. Sein Kopf war wieder zurückgezuckt, seine Augen hatten ihren Blick gekreuzt und hatten ihn festgehalten. In den Tiefen seiner geweiteten Pupillen hatte ein beunruhigender Schimmer geglüht. „Vergewaltige mich. Zwinge mich. Erniedrige mich. Beschmutze mich. Lass mich ein zweites Mal abspritzen… aber ohne… ohne Lust. Ohne Vergnügen. Mach… mach, dass…" Er hatte sich selbst unterbrochen, seine Stimme war danach auf ein Flüstern herabgesunken. „Mach, dass ich mich schmutzig fühle… wertlos… unwürdig…"_

_Sie hatte einen Moment lang seinen brennenden Blick nur stumm erwidert._

_„Ich verstehe", hatte sie schließlich gesagt. Oh Gott – und wie sie ihn verstand. Er wollte sich wertlos und unwürdig fühlen, damit er nie in die Versuchung geraten würde, seinen Gefühlen __**ihm**__ gegenüber nachzugeben. Er musste sich beschmutzt fühlen, damit __**er**__ für ihn unerreichbar werden würde. Er musste zu einem Mann werden, der mit einem Makel behaftet war… unwürdig der Liebe des guten Doktors… unwürdig für den heiligen Soldaten._

Nun war sie um ihren Ärger und ihre Wut sehr froh. Sie bezweifelte, dass sie andernfalls in der Lage gewesen wäre, ihm diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Vergewaltigungsszenarien waren nichts Neues für sie. Es wurde von ihren Klienten mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit verlangt. Auch diese Spiele konnte sie genießen – das Machtgefühl, das dieses Rollenspiel ihr verlieh, war immer wieder berauschend für sie. Doch mit ihm war es anders.

Warum nur war mit ihm alles anders?

Mit ihm war es kein Spiel.

Er würde kein Vergnügen dabei empfinden – wie das bei ihren anderen Klienten der Fall war.

Er wollte hinterher nicht aufgefangen werden. Nicht beruhigt werden. Nicht sanft in die Realität zurückgeholt werden.

Er wollte die reine, unverfälschte Qual als Buße für seine vermeintlichen Sünden.

Irene betrachtete seinen glühendroten Hintern und die dunklen Striemen auf seinen Schenkeln. Er war auf dem Bett zusammengesunken, doch seine Beine waren immer noch einladend gespreizt. Ob absichtlich oder weil er seine Muskeln nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte, war schwer zu sagen.

Sie zögerte.

Sie kämpfte mit sich. Er wollte es so… und sie war ihm verpflichtet. Sie schuldete ihm ihr Leben… und das war der Preis, den er dafür verlangt hatte. Es kostete sie immense Anstrengung, jede hehre Regung, die sie bei seinem Anblick empfand, zu unterdrücken. Doch sie wusste, wenn sie jetzt nicht agierte, wenn sie jetzt erneut zögerte, dann würde sie nicht mehr in der Lage sein, diesen Preis zu bezahlen.

Und ihm etwas schuldig bleiben, das wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall.

„Hoch mit dir – du geile Schlampe!", schrie sie ihn an und beobachtete freudlos, wie er zusammenzuckte und versuchte, sich wieder hinzuknien. „Das muss schneller gehen!", herrschte sie ihn an, griff grob nach seinen Hüften und drang ohne weitere Vorbereitung in ihn ein.

Sein erster Schrei und das darauf folgende, klägliche Wimmern würde sie so schnell nicht vergessen können.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Nach seinem zweiten – erzwungenen und schmerzhaften - Orgasmus schlug sie ihn erneut mit der Gerte. Sie hörte erst auf, als er nur noch wie ein Häufchen Elend vor ihr auf dem Bett kauerte, sein ganzer Körper von trockenem Schluchzen geschüttelt.

Sie packte ihn grob an der Schulter und drehte ihn auf den Rücken, dann spuckte sie ihm in sein tränennassen Gesicht.

Er nahm auch das hin – genauso wie er alles hingenommen hatte, was sie ihm, auf seinen Wunsch hin, während der letzten Stunden angetan hatte – mit einer seltsamen, distanzierten Würde. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er nie wirklich zurückgezuckt, war nie ausgewichen, hatte weder gebettelt, noch gekämpft.

Da sie nicht wollte, dass er die aufsteigenden Tränen in ihren Augen bemerkte, wandte sie sich von ihm ab. Warum fühlte sie so mit ihm? Warum bedauerte sie ihn so sehr? Warum tat er ihr so leid? Er hatte es so gewollt – hatte ihr all die Dinge, die sie ihm angetan hatte, nicht nur gewünscht, sondern sie nahezu befohlen. Ärgerlich über sich selbst wischte sie die salzigen Spuren von ihren Wangen und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.

„Immer noch hier, du dreckige Schlampe?", fauchte sie ihn an. „Kannst wohl nicht genug davon bekommen, von meinem Schwanz in den Arsch gefickt zu werden? Verschwinde! Sofort! Ich habe genug von dir… du widerst mich an. Zieh' dich an und geh." Sie hielt kurz inne und fuhr dann fort: „Ach ja… keine Dusche für dich. Kein Wasser. Keine Seife… für die nächsten 24 Stunden. Das wird dich daran erinnern, was für ein Stück Dreck du bist. Schmutzig. Ekelhaft. Wertlos!" Sie beobachtete, wie sich seine Augen schlossen. Sie sah, wie er krampfhaft schluckte. Ein Laut entwischte seinen Lippen. War es ein Stöhnen? Ein Schluchzen?

„Sieh dich nur an!", spottete sie mit verächtlicher Stimme. „Du bist nur eine wertlose, dreckige, kleine, geile Schlampe." Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte es sie größere Überwindung gekostet, solche Worte auszusprechen. Sie fühlten sich auf ihre Zunge an wie ätzende Säure.

„Schmutzig… wertlos…", wiederholte er mit leiser, brüchiger Stimme, die heiser von seinen Schreien und seinem Schluchzen war. Immer noch auf dem Rücken liegend, hob er seine Hände und barg sein Gesicht in ihnen.

Seine Hände zitterten. Sie sah es deutlich. Sie musste wegsehen. Der Anblick war ihr unerträglich. Nur einen Moment später hörte sie, wie er sich auf dem Bett bewegte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und sah ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg an.

Er saß auf dem Bett und starrte blicklos auf die Wand vor sich. Seine Schutzwälle, die ihn immer unnahbar, unerreichbar gemacht hatten, waren in sich zusammengebrochen. Dieses eine Mal war er völlig ohne Verteidigungsmechanismen. Scham stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie wusste, er schämte sich für sein Verlangen, für sein Bedürfnis, geliebt zu werden, geschätzt und umsorgt zu werden. Der bittere Zug um seinen Mund - das Wissen, dass sich seine Träume nie erfüllen würden. Dennoch umgab ihn etwas wie Akzeptanz… und eine kaum zu ertragende Traurigkeit, die ihr fast das Herz brach.

„Danke", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

Nun war es an ihr zu sagen: „Nicht…" Sie wollte seinen Dank nicht. Konnte seinen Dank nicht ertragen.

Er stand auf und begann, sich anzukleiden.

Sie sah ihm dabei zu und beobachtete, wie er mit jedem Kleidungsstück gleichsam seinen Schutzwall, seine Rüstung wieder herzustellen schien. Als er fertig angezogen war, war von dem gebrochenen Mann nichts mehr zu sehen. Alle Verteidigungsmechanismen waren wieder intakt und an Ort und Stelle. Er wirkte, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Sein Gesicht, seine Augen gaben nichts mehr preis.

Doch dann trafen sich ihre Blicke und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war diese unerträgliche Traurigkeit wieder zurück.

„Danke", wiederholte er. „Ich vertraue darauf, dass dieses Geheimnis bei dir sicher ist."

Es war ein Versprechen, eine Drohung, eine Bitte. Bevor sie noch in irgendeiner Form darauf reagieren konnte, schloss sich auch schon die Tür hinter ihm. Er war gegangen.

Für eine lange Minute starrte sie auf diese Tür. Wieder traten Tränen in ihre Augen und dieses Mal unterdrückte sie sie nicht, sondern ließ ihnen freien Lauf.

Was für eine Welt. Was für eine verrückte, verdammenswerte Welt!

Eine Welt, in der der brillanteste Mann, den sie je getroffen hatte, sich selbst für unwürdig hielt.

Zu unwürdig, um ein Anrecht auf so etwas Simples wie _Liebe_ zu haben.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**_ENDE_**

Und so sieht eine Military Reitgerte aus:

.de/produits/?id_cat=974&brand_id=50&TACPRO=Z01405


End file.
